The Gift
by samanthadawnn22
Summary: Bella was born with the gift of wings. Now having to move to the small town of Forks with her father, how will she handle the change? Can she keep her secret when she wants to tell it to the one person who means the most? cannon couples, Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**This was a new idea I had. I've gotten bored with the plots of my other stories. If you have ideas for them, lemme know. I hope you like this, and it would literally make my day if you reviewed. I want feedback! :)**

I was born this way. I don't know if I was destined to be like this, fate must've had some pretty screwed up idea in mind when my DNA was compiled. I try my best to keep this secret, a secret. My family are the only ones who know about it and accept me completely. I was a freak of nature. A mutant of sorts. Now I was moving to Forks, Washington to live with my father. He knew, of course. I just don't know how well it's going to sink in, the fact that his daughter has wings.

I was born a normal baby. Nothing suspicious, nothing weird, every hair was in place. I was normal until five years of age. I remember vividly. My back began to itch terribly. I complained constantly to my mother, who was already stressed out about her recent divorce to my father. We moved to Phoenix, Arizona, while Charlie stayed in Forks. We applied anti-itch cream everyday. It didn't help.

I woke up one night from a bad dream. I went to the bathroom and saw two small, bone-like structures protruding from each side of my upper back. I freaked and ran to my mother's room. She stared at me for a long while before saying anything. She rushed to the bathroom, grabbing the phone as she went. I could hear her whispering into the headset "Mom, oh God! Mom she got it, she was chosen." I couldn't hear the rest as she moved farther into the bathroom shutting the door behind her. She came back out five minutes later then began researching on our dial up Internet. I laid l on her bed, the bluish glow of the monitor screen lit up the walls of the room, and the steady hum of the computer lulled me into sleep. The next morning was hectic. Mom had made a big breakfast and most of my immediate family was there, even Dad.

"Bella, Sweetie! Your up, come and eat!" Mom called when she saw me walk into the kitchen. Everyone turned to look at me from around the dining room table. Slightly forced smiles dawned their faces. My grandmother, my mother's mother, was the only one really smiling at me with love. I walked over to her and she hugged me tight, carefully avoiding my shoulder blades on my back. "What's going on grandma?" I whispered into her hair. "Your special, my Bell. You've received a gift that hasn't been seen in our family since my great-grandmother. You are an Alida. A winged person."

I gazed at her, aware of the silence throughout the kitchen as everyone watched the exchange between us and awaiting my reaction.

"Wings? Like angels?" I said quietly. All the attention made my face flush red. "Yes, like angels, but we aren't angels, Bella. It runs in our blood, a magic, that chooses who will be next in line to possess the gift of flying among the skies. Your immortal now, only growning until seventeen. You will be magnificent."

I remember the rest of the conversation in less clarity, but none of it impacted me as much as those first few sentences my grandmother told me. My family learned to deal with my gift, as much as it freaked them out.

There was a rule guide to being me.

1. Absolutely no doctors. Doctors led to questions and questions led to unexplainable answers and science experiments.

2. No telling anyone. Not bestfriends, not boyfriends (not that I've had one to tell), not anybody. Exposion could mean death.

3. No flying around towns, above towns, or over houses.

4. No tank tops, or back-revealing shirts.

5. I never trust any person completely, never give hints to what I am, and never slip up with the secret.

These rules have been ingrained in me since that first morning. I'm seventeen now. My wings are fullgrown, just as my body is. I usally conceal them all the time unless I'm flying. My grandmother taught me how when I was ten. I have to focus and breathe deeply and pull them into my back. All people see when they see my back is a tattoo of wings that goes all the way up to my shoulders and down below my waist. I never wear tank tops; I don't want to be viewed as the type to get a tattoo like that. The tattoo looks just like my wings when they're out. They are beautiful. It takes my breath away every time I look at them in the mirror. My wingspan is probably 15 feet. My bones are light and hollow, yet stronger than any human's bones. My wings are white, dappled at the edges with brown, gray, and black. The brown is the same color as my hair, a chocolate brown. I have long hair that waves half-way down my back, light brown eyes with long lashes, a small nose, straight eyebrows, and full lips, though the top is slightly too full for the bottom. I am pretty, but I wouldn't go as far to say I'm magnificent as my grandmother always tells me when she sees me.

She always asks me to leave them out when I'm with her because they remind her of her great grandmother, who stayed seventeen up until my grandmother was well into her twenties. She outlived her husband and all of her friends and gave up her immortality when my grandmother turned twenty-seven. I never found out how she gave up the gift. I wouldn't be able to bring myself to if I had the chance.

Flying was my world, the sky my home, and the wind in my face perfection.

I could never give that up.

But, yet here I was, getting on a plane to Seattle, where Charlie would pick me up, and I'd hardly ever get to fly because of the rain. At least most of the state was secluded with forests. That was probably the only upside.

Mom got remarried. Phil was okay, he was young. Maybe to young for my Mom, but as long as she's happy. She told him my secret. It was unavoidable, due to him joining the immediate family. He was shocked, quiet about it at first. But, then he was intrigued. He asked a million questions. 'How fast can you fly?' The fastest is the speed of sound. 'Can I see your wings?' Suree... 'What are your other ablities?' Super human speed, hearing, sight, strength and smell. A fairly almost perfect recall, and super-smartness. Hehe. 'Can you carry me while you fly?' Ahh, Hell no. Sorry.

He asked a ton more that got on my nerves.

The whole point of my new living arrangements was to give my mom and Phil some space to be newlyweds. With advanced hearing, I didn't want to be the one in the room across the hall every night. Plus, I wanted to escape Phil's stupid innuendos about my gift. I have wings. Get over it dude.

The plane ride was a breeze. Anything in the air was great, but nothing beats flying myself.

I spotted Charlie as soon as I got off the plane. He was leaning against his police cruiser in the parking lot of the small airport. He was the police chief of Forks.

"Bells?" I heard him say with a look of shock on his face; He hasn't seen me since I was fifteen. I had changed a bit since then. "Yep. Its me, dad." I said as he pulled me into a tight hug. Conversation was awkward and limitted on the way to his house, now my house too.

He didn't mention my gift and neither did I.

"Welcome home Bells." He said, smiling his crinckled eye smile as we pulled in the drive way. I couldn't help but smile in return. I could tell he was happy that I came, and I found myself not regretting the decision as much as I had before. He helped me carry my bags up to the room that was mine as I was a toddler. It was small, but not too small for me. I liked it.

"I got you the purple bedspread and added the desk. I figured you could add what you wanted to make it more yours." He said as he pointed out each new thing. "Thanks Dad, it means a lot." I smiled and he shrugged with content look and walked out of the room. That was one thing I liked about Charlie. He didn't hover much.

I put away my clothes, careful to separate the tops with slits in the back for my wings and the normal ones.

"School tomorrow, Bella!" Charlie yelled. Crap. I forgot.

"Okay!" I yelled back.

I put on pajamas and climed into the small twin bed. The light pitter-patter of rain slowly helped me fall asleep.

**If you liked it Review!**

**:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! :) Okay, so I have tons of favorites and alerts that were made for this story after I posted the first chapter. Only three reviews so far... :/ thats kind of depressing. If you take the time to favorite this, then please review. Just even like two words would make my day.**

**I want to thank LuvWolves4ever, ArmyWife32, and Bird That Flies At Dawn for reviewing on the first chapter. You guys keep me writing :)).**

**Enjoy!**

**p.s. this is not the exact same as the book. I've made some things different, some will be like the movie and others like the book.**

Beep, Beep, beep... Beep, beep, beep... I tapped the button on top of my alarm clock. I didn't want to face today. A new school, new people, with the same me and the same secrets. I pulled the covers off and got out of bed. The cool air made chillbumps rise on my arms and legs as I padded across my room to pick out clothes before I showered. A knock on my door startled me.

"Bells? You up?" Charlie ased from just outside the door. "Yea, Dad. You can come in, you know." I laughed lightly as he stuck his head in, his face slightly red from embarassment. "Okay, I just wanted to tell you I'm gonna head out. They want me in early today. I wanted to wish you luck on your first day." He smiled.

"Thanks Dad," I said, trying not to blush awkwardly at his small show of fatherly love for me.

"Your welcome, oh! I almost forgot. Your car showed up about thirty minutes ago. I took care of the towing bill from Port Angeles for your mom."

"Char- Dad! You didn't have to do that. Thanks, though. I'm sure she'll appreciate it." I was excited. My car was here. My car. My car. I'm getting ready even faster now.

"Alright, Bella. I'll see you this evening." Charlie waved and I returned it, "Have a good day!" I yelled as his footsteps faded down the stairs and I heard the front door open and shut a couple minutes later.

I rushed to the bathroom and showered quickly, blow drying my hair afterwards and only applying mascara. I wasn't that much a flashy person. Except for my car. My baby. It was a midnight blue 1973 Corvette Stingray. It was a gift from my grandmother when I turned seventeen six months ago. It was my last actual birthday, she told me. I wouldn't grow anymore after that day, and she was celebrating my immortality.

I took one last glance in the mirror, studying my appearance. My hair was natural, in waves down my back. I wore a red plaid flannel button up shirt, and dark wash skinny jeans with brown boots that went up just to below my knee. It wasn't too fancy, but it looked like I care about the way I look, which I do to an extent. I want to look good, not to impress anyone, but to impress myself.

I grabbed my backpack that I brought from Phoenix and walked out to my car. I ran my finger along the smooth side and then got in. I relished the smell of leather as I shifted into first and pulled out.

The school wasn't that hard to find. I was already semi-familiar with the layout of the town from previous visits.

It was twenty til' eight when I parked and got out. Everyone was staring at me, and I felt my heart begin to beat excessively. If I didn't keep it under control I would lose focus on my wings and they would be exposed. I took three deep breaths and stared everyone down. I saw girls snicker to each other as they stared. I didn't want to focus in to hear what they were saying, but I couldn't help but catch a few sentences.

"Oh my God, Jess, look at her! Look at her car! Who does she think she is? A Cullen?" I heard one of them whisper in disgust to the other. A _Cullen_? Was that some sort of crowd?

"I don't know Lauren. She doesn't look exactly like she's from their family. She's just new. I'll talk to her later and get all the dish." I saw the one named Jess smile discretely at Lauren. Yea right. I won't judge right away, but she's not seeming like a good person so far.

So the Cullens are a family. They must be flashy people or something. They don't sound very well liked. I'll do my own investigating later.

I found my way to the main office and got my schedule and map of the school, along with a small slip for all my teachers to sign. I studied both pieces of paper in my hands. I didn't want to have to rely on checking my schedule all day, and then getting lost at every turn. The school wasn't that big, though. So, I don't think I had that much to worry about.

My schedule was easy enough.

_**First Period: English Literature, Mr. Mason**_

_**Second Period: Government, Mr. Jefferson**_

_**Third Period: Trigonometry, Mr. Varner**_

_**Fourth Period: Spanish, Mrs. Goff**_

_**Fifth Period: Lunch Hour**_

_**Sixth Period: Biology Two, Mr. Banner**_

_**Seventh Period: Physical Education, Coach Clapp**_

I stuffed the papers into my bag and took off for English. People stared as I walked through the hallway.

Suddenly, it seemed, out of no-where, a short boy with oily, inky, black hair and a bad case of acne strolled up to me, stopping me in my place.

"Hi, you must be Isabella, my name's Eric." He stuck out his hand and I relunctantly took it.

"Bella. I like to be called Bella." I said, a slightly forced smile on my face. I was gonna be late if this guy didn't hurry up. "Can I help you with your schedule?" He had to look up at me slightly because I was a couple inches taller than him. "Thanks, Eric. But, I've already looked it over and I'm ninety-nine percent positive I know where I'm going." I didn't want to sound snappy, but I was in a hurry and he was going to ruin my first impression.

"Oh. Well, can I at least escort you to class? What do you have first?" He looked disappointed at first, but perked up with his other ideas. I didn't perk up any. I pretended to think for three seconds before speaking. "English Lit with Mason."

"Me too!" Lord help me... "Let's go, I'll show you the way." He took ahold of my arm and chatted away about the school, the teachers and students, and the clubs he was in. I just walked beside him, nodding when necessary and not saying anything.

We walked up to a door and he spoke, "Well, here we are. It was nice talking to you." He blushed lightly and walked into the classroom with me following.

The instant I stepped through the threshold, the whole room when dead silent with all eyes on me. I could feel a blush begin to tint my cheeks, but I refused to get embarassed. I walked in with my head high and went straight to the teacher for him to sign the slip. He then directed me to sit towards the back of the room beside, none other than, the Jessica girl herself.

First period went by slowly, how could it not with that stupid girl talking my ear off in a whisper voice the whole time. My other classes before lunch went by quickly. I had learned all of the things they had learned and picking up new information and connecting it wasn't a problem for my mind.

In almost every classroom I entered, I couldn't help but smell this weird sweet perfume. It didn't smell bad. It actually smelt really good, I had just never encountered anything like it before. Humans had a trademark smell. No matter if they wore perfume or colonge, deodorant or not, I could always smell their blood in their veins, the salty smell of sweat, and other body odors. Perfume on them helped, but all it did was mix in with the natural smell. I don't sweat. At all. I have blood, but it contains different things then a human's blood.

I had a feeling I'd find the source of the smell in the cafeteria, and headed for lunch.

When I opened the double doors, the smell of humans hit me like a ton of bricks, I wanted to gag, but how would that look? Yea... Not so good.

Mixed in with their smell was the sweet perfume. It was more concentrated than in the classroom. I went and got a tray, filling it with my favorite foods.

As I stood looking all around the cafeteria for somewhere to sit, I saw them. Five people. They were the source of the smell. They were all breath-takingly beautiful. I knew instantly they weren't human. There were three boys and two girls. One girl was blonde, and perhaps the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. I could imagine every girl in the cafeteria taking a huge hit on their self-esteem, just by being in the same room with her. The other girl was small, fragile looking, and thin in the extreme. She had short, spikey black hair. She was tucked under the arm of a blonde boy, he looked to be very uncomfortable, not with her, but with the setting. All of the boys were well built. The biggest one of them all was a large male with short, curly black hair. He had huge arm muscles and was sat close beside the blonde girl. The last of them all was a boy with copper, unruly hair. He looked to be about my age, and was shockingly handsome. I couldn't breathe when I looked at him. I felt my stomach flutter and my heart picked up more than its already quick speed. He looked like an adonis chiseled out of stone. Actually, they all looked made from stone, with smooth pale skin. He was leaner than the others, but still well muscled.

Suddenly, his head snapped over to me, and we locked eyes. I gasped quietly and immediatly dropped my tray. Golden eyes. Every head turned to look at me at the unexpected sound and I knew my focus was almost all but gone. I could feel my wings moving, beginning to peel themselves off of my back and become feathered, real. I ran quickly, still trying to seem human while I could feel how I was not. I held myself back from full speed as I ran, I had to _appear_ human.

I remebered the dense forests surrounding the school and headed for those. As soon as I broke through the line of trees I bolted, a streak of dark brown, red, and blue through the varying shades of green and brown in the forest. When I knew I was at least five miles away, I stopped. I was wearing a camisole under my shirt, so I took the flannel off. I breathed a sigh of sweet relief as my wings broke free, spreading wide behind me. I couldn't help but smile at the feeling. I laid my bag and my shirt down in the center of the small clearing I had stopped in. I looked to the sky, thankful for no rain and the heavy overcast. I crouched down, bending my knees and jumped, I flapped my wings hard, gaining heighth and speed the more I beat them. I flew higher, searching for some kind of way to keep from being spotted. I got closer to the clouds and then finally above them. This was perfect, my first flight in days. But, what made me lose control? Was it that boy? His family, with their golden eyes? I remembered my grandmother telling me something about golden eyes. Her great grandmother had knew a man with golden eyes and pale, smooth skin. My grandma told me the same story she had been told many times. How the man was a vampire. His name was Carlisle. He and my grandma's great grandmother, my great, great grandmother, was his good friend.

Could these students be vampires? Could I entrust them with my secret as well?

**Okay! I hope you liked it! If its bad, its because I just wrote away what came to me, I didn't really plan any of it. Please, please, please review. :)**


End file.
